What I would do
by Saiyura
Summary: Zoro drinks a sippy cup mostly for a prize, but it's so defaming he seriously feels like everyone is going to judge and blackmail him. continuing XD but slowly (on hold)


**What I would do**

_Another sippy cup story, since I finished with The sippy cup game I thought a second sippy cup, more serious and my style, was in demand... please read and review._

* * *

Albeit the situation seemed nettlesome, the fact was… it was a phenomenon that it went as far as it did. It was probably this very reason that Zoro had not killed Usopp and Chopper… but he would get them back, he promised when he shifted his eyes.

To feel angst over… over being so defamed! He gave an unholy sigh before picking the cup, a sippy cup of all things, up and placed it to his lips. His eyes closed as he began to drink the cold alcohol inside.

Why was he even here doing this?

Oh yeah, that shitty cook decided that he couldn't do anything while the girls needed help shopping. The cook's purview of things was so small that Zoro wondered how any of the men on the ship stayed healthy; the mayhem that Sanji caused over food, the minutia details he used when preparing.

Zoro felt his back and shoulders relax thinking about his crew and how stupid Sanji was half the time.

"Zoro is soo cool!" Chopper explained while a few men, who also were thrust into this situation Zoro was also in, grunted with almost no apathy towards them, but the actual fear placed in their face and the growing blush of embarrassment made Zoro wonder 'Did they really need the money?'

Well, for Zoro and his crew, yes, yes they did. Luffy had once again wiped the cook clean of all his supplies, Nami had come to a problem when we realized that they were low on money, and Chopper needed more medical supplies.

The worse of all, Zoro thought now as he finished the cup, was that if he won this contest, which it highly looked like he would, he'd have to take the cup back to ship and then return tomorrow… for the exemplary prize.

That was the one he wanted, not the money, but the … the prize of authentic Japanese katana creator… If he won tomorrow, he knew he would, he could have the best of the best check over his swords and repair them all for free; that would make Nami very happy.

"Ah, Zoro has finished!" the woman, the narrator of this whole 'contest', spouted with a very candid voice. "And two more men have dropped out, is no one man enough unlike out lovely pirate of the straw hats?"

Zoro felt a twitch in his brow; Why was the woman taunting the…. He looked out into the crowed to see that woman and Smoker just staring openly in shock.

What, had they never seen a man drink from a sippy cup before? He groused low before the woman handed him a second sippy cup, this one in hot pink, he liked the red one from prior, and he stared at the disgusting color.

"Isn't there a … a different… color?"

"No." the woman said obviously passive to his situation, a ruse to defame him and make his reputation go down the drains… worse yet, there in the front row was Smoker and …. Tashigi…. Okay, were they laughing at him! "Please hurry up and drink, Zoro san, if you want to win to move on."

The corrupt in this world was growing by one today as the rationalization of this fact that the trap had been to see such a famous pirate like him… drink from a cup, an on the contradictory to what many would think, it was a defaming cup that he, Zoro, was doing to himself.

"Give me that damn sippy." Zoro gripped it before chugging it down and he looked up to see that everyone was silent.

Then it hit him why as there next to Smoker and Tashigi was his crew just opened jawed, all but Luffy, chopper, and Usopp, and… and…

OH dear god, this was the most remorseful, queasy feeling he had ever had as he stood up and left off the stage as the woman, narrator of this hell contest, called him to the winner.

He had just did the one thing, the cup of hot pink gripped in tight in his left hand, he could have done to make the crew, especially Nami, laugh at him.

As he wondered around he didn't realize that the crew had found him until they called his name, "Zoro!"

He looked back hoping that Nami, a manipulative woman, wouldn't have those damnable money signs in her eyes.

"What?"

"Thanks, Marimo." Zoro blinked a few times before he titled his head, he seriously wasn't expecting this and the first thought was this ruse was something more. "Nami received the money after you walked off stage… it was way more than enough to actually get supplies…" Sanji looked down a bit embarrassed so he allowed another member of the crew to begin again.

"You were amazing!" Chopper called out even with Usopp nodding to him. "I mean, even the other men wouldn't put their pride on the line like that for their friends… You're truly amazing!"

Wait, the cup in Zoro hands creaked as he tighten his grip, they weren't angry or mocking him? SERIOUSLY! He drank from a toddlers CUP… a HOT pink TODDLERS cup! They should be degrading him not treating him as…

"Don't worry about it, I got free booze… now where the hell is the ship!" he rubbed it off because he knew his friends wouldn't do anything to defame him, they loved him and he had to do anything he could to support them… even if that included drinking a cup with hot pink plastic.

"So, are you going back tomorrow?" Nami asked with a grin, though now he wondered if Nami only was happy because of the gold she had gotten from his own embarrassment.

"Yeah, I need to get my swords fixed…" the crew blinked wondering how drinking from a sippy cup gave one the ability to fix a sword.

"OKAY!" Luffy bounced in front a bit. "CAPTAIN'S ORDERS: SUPPORT ZORO TOMORROW!"

Oh dear god, Luffy, kill me now! The Crew laughed as Zoro's chin hit his chest in defeat. Yes, his crew had just stripped any and all pride he had left.

* * *

Please forgive my grammar and spelling


End file.
